unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
UnOmniverse
The UnOmniverse is the collection of everything beyond the Fourth Wall. Before the UnOmniverse, there was nothing. Then, a female god-larva appeared out of this nothing and magically made the fabric of the UnOmniverse, as well as the UnContinuity and the UnSpaceTimeContinuum, out of some of the nothing. This caused the remaining nothing to magically explode, creating a bunch of plotholium. The plotholium magically rearranged itself into self-replicating bits, which would eventually turn into Chuck Norris. List of UnUniverses *Omniversal Void (Multiverse No. 0): The home of NaN. *This space intentionally left blank (Multiverse No. 1): Intentionally left blank. *UnMultiverse-Prime (Multiverse No. 616): The main multiverse of the UnOmniverse. *Multiverse No. 69: The first alternate UnMultiverse to be "discovered" by people from the main multiverse. *KatMakroVerse (Multiverse No. 21469): A weird multiverse where The Human Torch has god status. *ChickenVerse (Multiverse No. 555): Was once intentionally left blank by NaN. There had been many attempts to inhabit it, but they had all failed, because for some reason, all attempts to install phone service had backfired. However, in 2011, Typhoon Katrina and Tornado Mimi were sucked into a black hole and fell into this universe, causing it to no longer be blank. They managed to lift the curse (which was caused by the number "555") by combining the black magic of the nearby Multiverse No. 554 with the phlebotinum technology of Multiverse No. 556. By 2018, it was populated by Captain 1's army of evil chickens, as well as a few other guys we don't care about. *UnFantasyverse (Multiverse No. 554): A fantasy-based universe with all kinds of magic. Middle-Earth and Westeros are the most-populated planets in the universe. *UnSciFiverse (Multiverse No. 556): A science-fiction universe. It is notable for being the origin point of phlebotinum technology, which is a convenient alternative to plotholes. It is so vast that it is commonly divided into sections, the largest ones being Star Wars Land, Star Trek Land, and Doctor Who Land. *Azuriverse (Multiverse No. 1111111): Multiverse populated by OP self-inserts of wiki users. *Trolliverse (Multiverse No. 615): An universe populated by Trolls and Pureegee. There is a portal to this universe located on the UnWorld, named the Trolliverse Isles. *KMFsGirlfriendVerse (Multiverse No. 404): This universe, much like CatPeople's girlfriend, does not exist. *UnMultiverse Pre-Alpha Version (Multiverse No. 154): Chuck Norris's very early and short-lived attempt at creating the UnMultiverse, later blown up by NaN. *UnMultiverse Alpha Version (Multiverse No. 308): Chuck's second attempt at making the UnMultiverse. Later collapsed. *UnMultiverse Beta Version (Multiverse No. 462): The third attempt. Later eaten by Grues. Negative Zone The Negative Zone is a subset of the UnOmniverse. The multiverses in this area are negatively-numbered, and can only be accessed using glitches and/or plotholes. *Minus World (Multiverse No. -1): A weird negative universe. What it looks like depends on what language you are a native speaker of: if you are a native Japanese speaker, then you get the cool Minus World, with a blind floating Princess Peach; however, if you are not a native Japanese speaker, then you get the lame Minus World, which repeats forever. *WaUnMultiverse (Multiverse No. -616): A negatively-colored copy of the main UnMultiverse.